The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines combust an air/fuel (A/F) mixture within cylinders to drive pistons that rotatably turn a crankshaft and generate drive torque. The drive torque is transferred from the crankshaft to a driveline of a vehicle via a transmission. The transmission may be coupled to the crankshaft via a fluid coupling such as a torque converter. The transmission may be an automatic transmission that translates the drive torque at the crankshaft to a desired drive torque at the driveline of the vehicle. More specifically, the transmission may include a plurality of gears that are selectively engaged or disengaged to provide the desired gear ratio thereby achieving the desired drive torque at the driveline. The transmission may further include a plurality of clutches that selectively engage or disengage the gears.